


Breaker Of Chains

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Blood heals all wounds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breaker Of Chains

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "need"
> 
> \- written for a prompt at [slashficlets](http://slashficlets.dreamwidth.org) @ DW.

Laslow didn't care about the corpse cooling at his feet. Why would he, when he'd cut the witch down to begin with? 

Far more important was Xander --

"Laslow …?"

Shaken. Well, that confirmed much; he stepped clear of Veronica's pooling lifeblood and crossed the oh-so-small-yet-enormous space between --

Xander crushed him in an embrace fit to break ribs. He didn't care, any more than he cared about about fresh witch-inflicted injury.

"Always, milord. You're free of her now -- but I'll not offer _her_ wretched heart."

"I don't need it."

\-- warm mouth against his slashed and bleeding cheek --

And Laslow closed his eyes --


End file.
